brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Precision and Accuracy/Transcript
Transcript The scene shows Tim and Moby on a basketball court. Moby is standing under the rim and Tim takes a shot, hits the rim and the ball bounces away. MOBY: Beep! Lights on Moby's chest light up in sequence. TIM: Hey, even the greatest players miss sometimes. Tim addresses Moby with his back to the camera. MOBY: --Beep. Camera zooms in on Moby's face, he blinks once. TIM: I'm getting better! The scene changes to show Tim standing in front of the camera and looking at a piece of paper. Moby is still standing below the rim. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Is precision the same thing as accuracy? From Genevieve. The shot changes to focus on Tim's hand holding the letter. TIM: Precision and accuracy . . . hmm. My shots are not accurate or precise. Animation shows three basketballs missing the shot, two hit the backboard and one bounces off the rim. TIM: Moby's shots are precise. They always hit the same spot. But they’re not accurate because he's not getting the ball where it’s supposed to go. Animation shows three basketballs missing the shot, all of them hit the same spot on the backboard. MOBY: Beep! The scene changes to show Moby holding basketball and looking back over his shoulder. He throws the ball with his back turned to the rim. TIM: Now those shots were accurate and precise! An animation shows two balls go in the basket without touching the rim. TIM: Accuracy always compares measurement with real value, like getting the ball in the basket, or finding the actual weight of an object. An animation shows a clock on the wall and three shelves. The shelf on the left has a scale with two objects on it, with one of the objects making the scale tilt to one side. The shelf in the middle shows a beaker filled with water and a cube submerged in it. The shelf on the right shows an object, in the shape of a rectangular prism, being measured by a ruler. TIM: Precision describes how carefully and exactly you make your measurement. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing with their backs to the camera, looking at a clock on the wall. Moby then looks at a digital watch located in his left forearm and Tim looks at a watch on his wrist. TIM: Moby's watch is more precise because it tells time to the nearest hundredth of a second. An animation shows Moby's forearm with the watch within. The watch shows hours, minutes, seconds and hundredths of a second. The hundredths of second portion of the display keeps changing, while the number of seconds it shows remains the same. The wall clock is shown in the background. TIM: But according to the clock on the wall, it's giving him the wrong time! Moby's watch shows seven hours, twenty four minutes and five seconds while the wall clock shows five minutes after three. TIM: My watch is more accurate, but not as precise. The scene shows Tim's wrist watch with the wall clock in the background. Tim's watch, just as the wall clock, does not have any numbers displayed on it. Only the minute and the hour hands are visible. The time shown on both is approximately the same. TIM: Let me set that for you. The scene changes to show Moby looking over his shoulder and Tim pressing buttons on a keypad in Moby's back. TIM: Moby's internal clock can be even more precise, telling him how many milliseconds, microseconds, and even nanoseconds have passed! But unless he's timing an Olympic race or something, he really doesn't need that kind of precision. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby addressing the camera. TIM: When we tell time, we usually round the numbers to the nearest minute. Three-eleven and 56 seconds is basically three-twelve. An animation shows Tim's wristwatch. The second hand is now visible and is moving. TIM: Hey, we're supposed to meet Rita for lunch. The scene changes back to Tim and Moby, they look at each other. RITA: Hey, guys. The scene shows Tim in the foreground and Moby and Rita in the background. All three are sitting at a table with a pizza on it. MOBY: Beep. The lights on Moby's chest light up in a sequence. TIM: Now say we wanted to cut this pizza into seven equal pieces. RITA: Why would you want to do that? TIM: Well, um... two pieces for Moby, two for me, and three for you. RITA: I can live with that. TIM: Now if we divide 1 by 7 on this calculator, we get... 0.14285714. A calculator is shown. A finger first presses one, then the division symbol key, then seven and then the equal sign key. Value 0.14285714 comes up on the screen. TIM: Even that number isn't exact because calculators cut off numbers when they run out of room. Sometimes it pays to be really precise, but for cutting pizzas we really don’t need that kind of precision. The scene changes to show the three friends sitting at the table. Moby is sitting between Tim and Rita and is cutting pizza. Tim is addressing the camera and Rita is looking at him. TIM: We can just say that each piece should be about 14/100 of the pizza. Moby continues cutting pizza while Tim addresses the camera. RITA: Couldn't you just eyeball it? Moby stops slicing the pizza and both him and Tim look at Rita. TIM: Well, yeah, but we're talking about precision and accuracy. Tim addresses Rita and Moby looks down at the pizza and continues slicing it. RITA: Oh . . . right! Well, it's fine with me; I'm getting extra pizza. Moby stops cutting the pizza, makes an angry face, looks at Tim and raises the knife above the pizza. Tim looks over at Moby, raises his eyebrows and smiles uncomfortably. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts